mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Miller vs. Jay Buck
The first round began. Miller missed an inside kick. He missed another. He pressed forward. Buck got a single. Miller rolled for a leglock. He worked for a kneebar. The ref was extricating them from the ropes. Miller kept working for it. He nearly had it. He turned to a toehold. Buck landed a trio of big lefts defending. He turned on top with five big rights. 'Jason, scramble!' Another pair of rights. Miller kept working for it. Buck landed six big rights to the side of the head. Five big lefts to the forehead. Buck's beating him up. Another pair of big lefts, those were big. Four more to the back of the neck. Buck's on top in half-guard now. A big right elbow and two more. Another and another. Miller was bleeding bad, right on the eyebrow above the right eye. Miller got the butterflies in. Buck passed to side control just as the ref broke it up and stood it up. He took a look at the cut which was bad. The doctor came in. That was bleeding very badly there. They cleaned it away to look at the actual cut. Ewww.. They let it go with thirty seconds. Buck ducked a big overhand right, worked a single. He got it to guard. He was defending a triangle. Buck passed to side control. He landed a big right and left and Miller regained guard. The first round ended. That was Buck's round 10-8 fa sho. The second round began. Miller landed a leg kick, dodged the plum, landed an inside kick. They clinched. Buck kneed the leg twice. He kneed the thigh. 'Break his grip.' The ref broke them up. That's Matt Hughes reffing, wow. Buck landed a right and got a nice double to side control. 'Bridge and go!' Buck landed a pair of rights. He stepped over. Miller turtled up. He stood working a single. Buck worked a standing guillotine. He kneed the face as he cranked the guillotine. Miller lifted Buck for a single slam to side control. Buck held the guillotine. 'Jason, circle!' Miller stepped over and kneed the head. One minute left. Miller kneed the head and the body. Miller landed a right elbow to the body. Another. 'Go for the armbar!' Miller stepped over to north-south and kneed the head three times. 'Armbar!' Miller went back to side control. Back to north-south. Miller landed a MASSIVE knee to the head. Another. He was warned for the back of the head. The second round ended, Miller pulled out that round 10-9 fa sho. Buck nodded as he headed back to his round. The third round began. Miller landed a leg kick and an inside kick. Buck pressed forward. He landed a leg kick and they clinched. Buck kneed the leg. Again and again. Miller's using the overhooks. Buck worked a single. Miller landed three right uppercuts in under. Miller worked a standing guillotine. Buck broke with a left hook. Miller missed a right and kneed the face as they clinched. Miller kneed the body. Buck got a double. Buck kneed the head as Miller turtled up. Another and another there. Miller stood into a standing guillotine. Buck kneed the head twice. Another. Miller dropped down and pulled half-guard there. Miller snuck to the back and had one hook. He got both. One minute left. Miller got the body triangle. 'Jason, punch him.' Miller worked the choke. He had it in. He didn't have it under the chin. Miller was squeezing it tight regardless. Fifteen seconds. The third round ended. Close round, close fight. I'd.... give that third round to Miller. I scored it a 28-28 draw but eh. 29-28 Buck, 29-28 Miller, 29-28 Miller. Ooooh it's a quarterfinal tournament match so it couldn't be a draw.